Online social network services (such as the “LinkedIn” social network) feature a large number of members that can interact with various products and content items associated with the online social network service. For example, members of the LinkedIn social network have profile pages describing information about themselves, and these members can interact with content posted in a content feed (such as the “Network Update Stream”) of the online social network service, or they can interact with profile pages of other members and entities of the online social network service, such as groups, companies, universities, and so on.